


The Wintering

by mandynightfury



Series: The Wintering [1]
Category: FernGully (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Major Character Injury, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandynightfury/pseuds/mandynightfury
Summary: After Pips and his friends rescued Nugget and his friends, the fairies of FernGully have been hard at work repairing the damage to the forest. Now that Summer has come and gone and fall comes to an end, it's time for the fairies to prepare to take shelter for the winter. But when Crysta puts herself in danger, will she be the one to pay the price?
Relationships: Crysta/Pips (FernGully)
Series: The Wintering [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862593
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Wintering

**Author's Note:**

> Now that Summer has come and gone and fall comes to an end, it's time for the fairies to prepare to take shelter for the winter.

Crysta flew through the forest her wings fluttering rapidly as the flora passed by her in a blur, as glimpses of a green glow flittered through the trees beside her until it darted in front of her, causing her to stop.

“Well, well, well. Look who it is, Ms. almighty healer of the forest herself,” mocked the young male fairy playfully.

“C’mon Pips, I don’t have time for this, I’ve still got half a forest to heal from when those humans paid us a visit,” sighed Crysta looking down at her hands, where her she clutched her pouch of seeds.

“Sorry Crysta but word on the grapevine is that your father is looking for ya,” he said casually, plucking a berry from the vine and tossing it to Crysta, before grabbing one for himself. “No one knows why though,” he told her as fluttered beside her, taking a bite of his own berry. 

“Thanks Pips, I guess healing this clearing will have to wait,” she sighed rubbing the back of her neck. Ferngully was still recovering from the destruction the poachers caused when hunting Nugget and the other baby animals, and Crysta has spent the entire time since then healing the forest, and frankly, she was starting to feel the strain of repairing all the damage. Healing took a tremendous amount of energy and focus and after spending the entire summer, repairing and regrowing the forest, she was tired. 

“Don’t worry, it’s not like the forest is going to walk away or nothin’,” he chuckled, causing Crysta to roll her eyes and punched him in the shoulder playfully.

“See ya later Pips!”, she called as she fluttered away toward the village. She could only imagine what her father possibly needed her for in the middle of the day. Exhaustion had slowed her progress, healing took longer, and even her sometimes ached wings ached, so she rarely liked to take breaks until a few hours from sunset, but it was only the early afternoon. She raced through the forest until she finally reached the small clearing that housed her people’s homes.

Pausing to catch her breath, she saw all the fairies touching up their homes until a cry of “Crysta!” snapped her out of her thoughts.

“Hello father,” she smiled as the small fairy fluttered over to her.

“Hello my dear, I see you got my message!” he cried cheerfully.

“Pips said that he heard from the Beetle Boys that you wanted to see me?” she questioned, as her father looked down at his feet.

“About that. Crysta, sit with me, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about,” he told her nervously, gesturing towards the edge of their home. Noticing her father’s sudden change in behavior, Crysta nervously sat down beside him. “Close your eyes and spread your wings. What do you feel,” he asked as Crysta followed his instructions.

“I feel a cold breeze,” she said, shivering as the breeze ruffled her wings slightly.

“And do you know what that means for our people?” he asked, hoping his daughter would understand what he was getting at.

“It means the wintering,” Crysta asked confused at why her father wanted to discuss the annual celebration.

“Exactly, a time when every member of our village that has come of age looks pairs up to keep each other company all winter, and you my dear have been of age for over three winters. It’s time you found someone to winter with, even if it’s a group of friends like what the dandelion sisters do,” the older fairy said gently.

“I don’t understand. Can I still Winter with you like always?” Crista asked, confused. She’d spent always wintered with her father. They’d spend their days playing games and practicing magic, occasionally venturing out if the snow and cold weather let up for a few hours.

“I’m sorry my dear but...well I’ve met someone and Wintering is my first chance to woo her. I’m sure you can find a place to stay,” he spoke softly in the wind.

“Healing the forest is my top priority, I’m not looking for a life partner right now! Can’t I just build my own home?” shrieked Crysta, stunned at her father’s forwardness.

“It’s getting colder and you know that it takes a while to build a home, and your skills are in healing, not building,” he whispered calmly looking out at the clearing. The truth is the whole village was feeling the strain. While Crista may have been the official healer of the other forest fairies also had tasks. Female fairies were gifted with the ability to heal things, both plant and animal, their magic precise but as fragile as whatever creature they are healing. Male fairies specialized in a different kind of magic, their specialty lay in creating homes for the creatures of the forest, and everyone had been working overtime this summer to repair whatever damage they could.

“Hey, if this old slug can find someone then a young bird like you should have no trouble!” he chuckled, laying a hand on his daughter’s shoulder when she tensed, in an attempt to calm her.

“I can’t deal with this right now!” she growled, frustrated before flying as fast as she could, deeper into the forest. She flew as fast as she could, the trees whipping by as the tears from her eyes, were blown off by the wind. 

As her eyes were rimmed by unshed tears, she didn’t even notice the redhead she nearly knocked over in her rush, his yelp of, “Crysta!” lost in the wind.


End file.
